ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Studios produced Ghostbusters Merchandise
Iron Studios produced Ghostbusters Merchandise is products made by Iron Studios that are based on the Classic Ghostbusters. This merchandise line was introduced in December 2016. Iron Studios is from Brazil. List of Items *'Louis Tully 1/10 Art Scale Ghostbusters Exclusive CCXP 2016' (December 1–4, 2016)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Egon Spengler - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Egon Spengler 1/10 Art Scale' (December 2016)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Egon Spengler - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Peter Venkman 1/10 Art Scale' (December 2016)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Peter Venkman - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Winston Zeddemore 1/10 Art Scale' (December 2016)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Winston Zeddemore - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Ray Stantz 1/10 Art Scale' (December 2016/February 2017)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Ray Stantz - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Gozer, the Gozerian 1/10 Art Scale' (December 2016/February 2017)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Gozer, the Gozerian - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Slimer 1/10 Art Scale' (December 2016/February 2017)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Slimer - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Zuul 1/10 Art Scale' (December 2016/February 2017)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Zuul - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Vinz Clortho 1/10 Art Scale' (February 2017)Iron Studios Facebook Page: "Ghostbusters Vinz Clortho - 1/10 Art Scale" gallery *'Ghostbusters 1/10 Art Scale Full Diorama' Includes: **Louis Tully (added to set after Facebook promo photos) **Egon Spengler **Peter Venkman **Winston Zeddemore **Ray Stantz **Gozer, the Gozerian **Slimer **Zuul **Vinz Clortho ***''Website Notes (translated):'' Ghostbusters is the 1984 classic science fiction, action and comedy film directed by Ivan Reitman and written by Dan Aykroyd and Harold Ramis, who also perform. Three eccentric parapsychologists and university professors, after losing their research grant from the University, set up a company specializing in cases of supernatural apparitions. Pack with the complete Art Scale diorama 1/10 of Iron Studios, composed of the four protagonists of the group Peter Venkman (Bill Murray), Ray Stantz (Dan Aykroyd), Egon Spengler (Harold Ramis) and Winston Zeddmore (Ernie Hudson), the ghost mascot Slimer (Geléia), the demonic Gozer, the Gozerian and their canine servants Vinz Clortho and Zuul and the fumbling counterman Louis Tully (Rick Moranis). ***Limited edition kit, produced based on original film references, made of Polystone, hand painted. Each figure accompanies base to compose diorama.Iron Studios Official Website: GHOSTBUSTERS - SET DIORAMA ART SCALE 1/10" page ****PRODUCT DIMENSIONS: 18 to 33.5 cm in height ****PACKAGING DIMENSIONS: 31 cm (A) x 28 cm (L) x 50 cm © References Also See *Hollywood Collectibles Group produced Ghostbusters Merchandise *Blitzway produced Ghostbusters Merchandise External Links *Iron Studios Official Website *Iron Studios Official Facebook Page Gallery Promo Images GBComingSoon110ScaleSeriesComingSoonByIronStudios.png|Announcing Iron Studios got the Ghostbusters license GB110ScaleSeriesComingSoonByIronStudios.png|Planned figures FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc01.jpg|Facebook page photos for or from CCXP 2016 FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc02.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc03.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc04.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc05.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc06.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc07.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc08.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc09.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc10.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc11.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc12.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc13.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc14.jpg| FBGBRandomPhoto110ScaleStatueByIronStudiosSc15.jpg| Ghostbusters 1/10 Art Scale Full Diorama GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc01.jpg|Promo Images from Iron Studios Facebook Page GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc02.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc03.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc04.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc05.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc06.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc07.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc08.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc09.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc10.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc11.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc12.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc13.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc14.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc15.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc16.jpg| GBFullDiorama110ScaleStatueSetByIronStudiosSc17.png|Promo Image from Iron Studios Official Website including Louis Tully FBCoverFullDiorama110ScaleStatueByIronStudios.png|Facebook cover image FBPromoFullDiorama110ScaleStatueByIronStudios.jpg|20 off promo image on Facebook Category:Portuguese Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Iron Studios